


A Taste Of The Other

by immortalbears



Series: Sober [2]
Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Sex, Aromantic Felix, Dom/sub Play, Implied/Referenced Cheating, Light Bondage, M/M, Oral Sex, Sex Toys, Sexual Roleplay, Switching, Vibrators
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-03
Updated: 2016-04-03
Packaged: 2018-05-31 01:38:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6450250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/immortalbears/pseuds/immortalbears
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Washlix Porn.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Taste Of The Other

**Author's Note:**

> Ok, final edit. I'm done, c&c welcome.   
> It didn't occur to me, but Numer-9 mentioned that everyone eats bread with soup. Not in this setting, the usual staple that goes with soup is rice.

“I don't know why I am even here, or what I am doing anymore.” “Washington” said, his voice slurred and his face red.

 

Felix sipped his cocktail. At long as Wash was paying for his drink, he could rant all he wanted. He couldn't resist thinking, _that's why I don't do romance._

 

“When he wants something, he always gets his way.” Wash said, staring morosely into his drink for a while. “He acts like he has no emotions, like he doesn't want anything. He can pretend all he wants, but his decisions are not logical, have no basis in reality, and he's not the impeccable realist he pretends he is. He's a hypocrite who creates double standards for himself and the people around him. This is stupid. I hate him.”

 

Felix nodded and looked around the bar. It was a cozy little place, quiet during the weekday. There wasn't any eye candy, and besides, he was going to bring Wash home later, after the man stopped being such a pathetic mess.

 

“...Bah. At least I've got you. You're a good pal, Felix.” Wash looked at him and smiled. He sat closer, and leaned in close.

 

“That's me. _I'm_ the pal.” Felix smirked, and allowed Wash the kiss. It was just a small peck; Wash got emotional when he was drunk, but nothing that Felix couldn't deal with.

 

As they parted, Wash's hand was still on Felix's thigh. That didn't go unnoticed by the smaller man, who was starting to think that this was probably the last drink he could take, anyway.

 

Felix wasn't the sort of person who could drink too much. He held his alcohol relatively well, and never got into trouble when he was drunk, except for the one time some police asked for his ID. He usually knew what he was doing when he was drunk, as much as he knew what he was doing when he was sober.

 

People who warned him about alcoholism could suck an egg, he thought. Didn't matter, so long as somebody else was paying for his drink, and somebody else was going to either fuck him or get fucked by him. Drinking out wasn't cheap, and drinking home alone was pathetic.  
  
Wash was the only person Felix bothered to keep in contact with on a regular basis, at any rate. Even then, Felix didn't think he wanted to deal with him without there being alcohol involved. When drunk, Wash was a lot more unrestrained; a lot more fun. Also, a lot more emotional and a lot hornier.

 

There was Sharkface, and a few others that Felix occasionally texted, but he was at the stage where he was starting to hit a bottleneck where he couldn't find anybody for coffee and a movie – though, apparently, he _could_ still easily find people who would fuck him in the back alley.

  
Not that Felix minded, but he believed he would die alone, possibly of a heart attack, on the bathroom floor of a pub right after getting a condom filled with cum. All that he would ask is for his sex partner to at least knot up the condom and dispose of it properly, instead of just spraying their seed all over him. He didn't need to have his corpse as filthy as he was in death as well as in life.

 

It was a pain in the ass, having to pretend to be somebody other than himself in order to keep anybody's interest.

 

Felix just really wasn't a nice person at heart. He knew that. He was in love with himself, attracted mostly to himself, and only ever cared for himself. Love just wasn't something that he could understand. He could pretend to care about others – but what was the point when they wouldn't buy him a drink?

 

Fortunately for him, there was Washington. A weirdo who, like that Lupus guy the other day, used only a pseudonym even in real life.

 

Because he was from Washington, he said, twice now. At least, his mother was; his father was from Texas.

 

Felix knew why Wash didn't like to be called by his birth name, though. Wash had explained it clearly enough, especially when he was drunk. Multiple times, too. People always wanted something from him whenever they used his birth name.

 

“That's what nicknames are for,” Felix had said, raising a glass of Bloody Mary.

 

“Why can't Washington be a nickname?” Wash had asked.

 

Felix had shrugged, like it was a fair enough point. He had heard of people whose nicknames were “Noodleboy” and “Dipshit”, so he supposed it could be worse.

 

Felix wasn't sure if he cared about Washington. He liked him well enough, and he didn't have to pretend to be somebody else. Both of these things were good things that were going for his friendship with Wash. Heck, he'd even listened to Wash for hours now, which was more than he'd done for anybody else. Even a cute face like Wash's could get a little boring when he started to talk too much.

 

“Let's go back to my place.” Felix suggested. “You said he won't fuck you? Well, I will. Won't solve anything in your relationship, but hey, at least you'll be less sexually frustrated, right?”

 

Wash squeezed Felix's thigh a little more, and smiled. He kissed Felix on the cheek again. “Thank you, Felix. You're always here for me.”

 

“Nah. I need a reminder about why I should stay single, after all.” Felix chuckled.

 

“You made a great choice there. Sometimes I don't even know why I'm in a relationship.”

 

“Eh, the rent's cheaper that way.” Felix joked. He looked at Wash as the other man laughed, observing the trembling of his Adam's apple. He was already picturing himself cumming down Wash's throat, truth be told. Well, Wash didn't need to know that.

 

There were, of course, many of reasons to be in a relationship. Felix thought that anybody who had ever been one would see why; most of them were material. Some of them were emotional.

 

Felix woke up once with his right arm completely numb from having slept the wrong way.

 

 _Fuck,_ he'd thought, reaching with the other hand to massage the blood back into his body. _Fuck. I really can't feel anything here. It could have been a stroke, then I'd be fucked. If only there's somebody that could help me._

 

It was easier to be blasé about it, of course. Nobody liked to hear about how somebody was going to die alone, upside down, on a pub floor.

 

Besides, people like Wash didn't come to him for long talks about life. They came to him to vent and get fucked. They came because they wanted to meet somebody different. Well, Felix thought, the life of a minimum wage earner whose main job prospect was hopping between Mac Donald's and Seven Eleven was pretty different from the life of a white collar worker. Construction work was too hard, and Felix didn't know enough about bartending to work at a bar. Didn't care to learn, either; he always got the proportions wrong.

 

Maybe that's what Wash wanted from him. Something different.

 

They took the train back to Felix's apartment – Wash didn't drive; his husband did. Felix had better things to do with his money, like paying rent, so he didn't exactly have the chance to learn, either. Public transport was unbearable at times, but it got the job done, so he tried not to care.

 

“You know what they say about sexual compatibility?” Felix said with a low voice. He stole a look around him, noting that an old lady had been glaring at him and Wash all this time. Most, however, kept a good distance away from them, presumably because they were both drunk and Wash kept touching his thigh.

 

Felix made sure to slip a couple of threatening glances at people around him and Wash, just in case. He needed to show that even though he was going to fuck a man, it didn't mean he couldn't also shank a homophobic bitch. It didn't seem to work on the old lady, though, who was probably alive because she was powered by sheer spite for the gays. Everyone else was keeping a wide berth away from them, which was somewhat better than outright hostility.

 

“What?” Wash chuckled, seemingly unaware of the looks around him.  
  


“Well, you and I have it a lot, that's what I'm saying.” Felix said, still keeping his voice low. No need to attract any more attention. Discretion was the key, after all, to not attracting trouble. At least, with Wash. He'd made out obnoxiously with a girl before. Nobody gave a shit, but he couldn't sit beside Wash and get fondled in peace. “You don't know what you do to me, Wash.”

 

“What do I do to you?” Wash wondered, sounding oddly oblivious. He leaned back a little and took in a deep breath.

 

“You make me harder than anybody else could.” Felix said. He patted Wash's shoulder. “Come on, let's get off the train.”

 

Unlike him, Wash didn't hold his alcohol well. At least he could find his wallet and scan the card without fumbling too much. That's something, Felix thought, as they exited the station.

 

As soon as they were out, Felix took out his cigarette, lit it, and inhaled. Wash stood a distance away from him at first, because of the smoke, but eventually came closer anyway.

 

“Did you notice the way that old woman was looking at us? I swear to god, I'd love to have knocked the wrinkly scowl off her face.”

 

“Show the elders some respect, Felix.” Wash sighed.

 

“You don't seriously think that, do you, Wash? I mean, come on, that's the sort of person that's basically just going to say 'they deserved it' after we get beaten up by some punks for being gay.”

 

“She's old. What would society be without old people?” Wash replied, still slurring a bit. He toppled against Felix.

 

“A much better world, if you ask me.” Felix rolled his eyes and put an arm around Wash. He gestured with the other hand, waving it in the air. “I mean, man, come on. Think about it. Wouldn't it be so much better for the world if people like that just straight up died off in a wave?”

 

“You can't just wish that.” Wash murmured his disapproval, even as he rested his head against the shorter man's. He sighed in exasperation, prodding Felix's chest lightly with his finger. “You're this really rude asshole, Felix. Good for you that you're charming.”

 

“Heh, I know.” Felix smirked. He knew that his opinions weren't going to win him any friends. “Let's drop by Seven Eleven.”

 

“Oh, okay.”  
  


Felix picked up a copy of the comic that he'd been following. It wasn't anything special – it had its dark moments and gave him chills at times, and he didn't like buying weekly release magazines. It was cheap and gave him a little something to look forward to, though.

 

“Didn't know you read comics. Where's the beer?”

 

“I've got beer at home.” Felix replied, shrugging. “Eh, I'm not a nerd or anything, I just like the art style.”

 

“Do you draw?”

 

Felix looked at him like he was crazy. “Sure. Stick figures.”

 

Wash studied him with an innocent gaze. “I was just thinking, somebody as smart as you can't possibly just be working full time at a convenience store.”

 

Felix rolled his eyes. “Why not? You think we're all dumb teenagers or something?”

 

“No, it's just... You seem like you'd be good at something.” Wash said. “A skill. Something marketable.”

 

“I'm not the one with a degree, and sitting in an office makes me want to die. Happy?”

 

Wash decided to keep quiet now. He lowered his head, deep in thought. Felix wondered if he'd been a little too snappy, so he put on a bright smile again and shrugged. “Let's go, man. Beer's waiting.”  
  


That said, though, Wash was something of a surprise for Felix. Usually, people would have a bit of a stronger emotional reaction to everything he said; they would probably just look at him in disgust and quietly shuffle off, leaving him by himself.

 

Felix had strong controversial opinions, they would say. He's a loose canon. You can't trust somebody who doesn't respect the system, or who just doesn't want to improve himself.  
  
Pity they couldn't take the truth. Or, hey, at least agree to disagree. That worked as well. No, they had to march to the same beat, like sheep.

 

Wash, though, stayed no matter what he said. It could be because they were both drunk and Wash didn't take him seriously. It could also be that Wash really, deep down inside, had a strong sense of ambiguity that just kept him teetering on the edge of being a good, lawful citizen and spiraling into the sort of depravity that Felix always craved. Wash would pick himself back up again, though. Felix had no doubt about that. They belonged in two entirely different worlds.

 

...Not as bad as organised crime or anything like that. Felix didn't want to end up floating in the harbour.

 

Besides, it was always a bad idea to mix pleasure and work. He was still aching from being fucked in the alley the other day; he didn't want to think about doing that sort of stuff every day for money. It would suck the fun out of everything.

  
The door to his apartment opened, and he switched on the light. Wash took off his shoes, stumbled into the bed and landed on it face first. From behind, Felix thought that his head looked like a fluffy feather duster.

 

“Don't drool on my bed,” Felix complained.

 

“Sorry, sorry.” Wash rolled over onto his back, and looked up at Felix from between his legs with an angelic smile.

 

Felix wasted no time in landing on top of Wash. He unbuttoned Wash's shirt and started licking his neck, making the other man moan softly.

 

“Just now, when I said you give me a hard on like no other... This is what I mean, Wash.” He said, pressing his cock against Wash's leg. “I've gotten a really good fuck the other day that I can't stop thinking about. You know? The guy just filled me up to here, I swear I can still feel it when I move. Used only spit too, but that's the point. It aches so good, I can still feel it.”

 

Wash looked at him in concern. “Did you at least use a condom?”  
  
“Uh, yeah.” Felix shrugged, thinking that Wash would probably make a big deal out of it if he said he hadn't. “Anyway, I was saying, as soon as you're here, though, it's like you're the only one that I can get a hard on for.”

 

The other man looked at him quietly and started to laugh. He put a hand on Felix's head and ruffled his hair. “What was it like? Bit hard imagining you bottoming for someone...”

 

“Nah, most of the time when people are checking me out, they're not looking for a top.” Felix shrugged. “It's a pain in the ass only because most of these people are mediocre at best. But well, that guy... Mmm, I don't think he's from around here. Anyway, god. I swear I'd bottom every day for a cock like that.”

 

“Must have been one hell of a cock, then.” Wash said, reaching to rub Felix's crotch from over his pants. He then began to wiggle out of his pants below Felix. “My husband has a pretty good one, too, but... Whatever, he's not using it anyway.”

 

Felix laughed. “You married people cheat a lot, don't you? Maybe he's cheating on you, that's why he's not interested in fucking you.”

 

“Don't call it that.” Wash stopped moving for a moment, one leg still in his pants. “...I think he's just stressed from being at work all the time.”

 

Felix shrugged, and got off Wash so that he could take his own pants off. “Whatever you say, pal. Whatever you say.”

 

When they were both fully naked, Felix climbed back on top of Wash, and began to kiss and suck on his neck. Wash moaned softly, and arched his back as Felix pinched both of his nipples at once.

 

Wash made some keening sounds, and Felix felt like he could just swallow Wash whole. Wash's skin was a little pinker in tone than his was, and it looked quite pretty as well, contrasted with the darkness of his eyebrows and the synthetic bleach of his hair.

 

“Felix. Can I top you?”

 

“Why?” Felix laughed as he heard the question. He looked down, realising that Wash's cock was pressing right against his buttcrack. “I haven't had a good shit since that night, so, no.”

 

“Jesus christ.” Wash hit him on the shoulder, sounding completely turned off. “Thanks for letting me know that.”

 

“What can I say? I'm a charmer.” He replied, and buried his face in Wash's neck again. “You know me, I'm a size queen. It's not the sort of stuff that you can do every day unless you want a prolapsed anus real soon. Gotta give it time, let it rest. You know the drill.”

 

“So, what you're saying is that I'm not big enough for you.”

 

“That, and if you want shit on your dick...” Felix shrugged.

 

“I don't care about that...” Wash sighed. He closed his eyes, letting Felix continue. “...Hey, Felix. I've been really stressed at work lately.”

 

“Let me guess. You want me to tie you up and pretend to be your boss.” Felix grinned.

 

“I was thinking a senior, or something. A bossy one.” Wash smirked. “I'm the newbie, and you've got to teach me the ropes...”

 

“Fine,” Felix replied. He went to the closet and found the only dress shirt and pants that he had, which was only ever used whenever he had a wedding to go to. Next, he reached into the drawers by his bed, and pulled out the ropes and blindfold. He showed him the clothespins, a dark smirk on his lips. “If I'm going to do this, you're going to have to take this.”

 

“That hurts,” Wash protested, looking at the clothespins. “I'm always scared that you'll end up leaving them on for too long.”

 

“Don't worry, I've used it on myself before. I know when to stop.” Felix said.

 

“I know you did.” Wash sighed. “You know, they say that the best dom is somebody who has subbed before. I think I'll be pretty good at it, if you let me have a try.”

 

“Not big enough,” Felix waved dismissively. He really didn't want Wash to put it in and get a dick covered in brown goo, or worse, hit a brick. Not on his sheets, anyway. He hadn't taken a proper shit since he got fucked by that stranger in the alley. Not only that, he'd felt kind of depressed afterward, and hadn't been eating properly for the past few days.

 

“What?!” Wash sounded flabberghasted. He glared at Felix for a long time, keeping his hands in position as Felix tied him to the bedpost. “You're smaller than me!”

 

Felix inhaled slowly and looked at him in mild irritation. “Why is it that everybody wants to top me? Is it because I'm short? You're all shotacon or something?”

 

“I don't! I just want to see another side of you, since we're friends!” Wash replied, still tied up.

 

“Shut up, we're colleagues now.” Felix cleared his throat. “Don't talk to me like that, you impertinent fool!”

 

Wash's entire body shook as he tried to hold in his laughter.

 

Felix sighed, standing there with his arms crossed, in formal wear. “Keep that up and I'll leave you like that.”

 

“Sorry,” Wash wheezed. He looked at Felix in amusement for a second, and wiggled against the ropes. With Felix dressed up and him naked, it was easy to pretend that the power dynamics were what it could be. He cleared his throat and looked at Felix innocently now. “Sir, is this really needed for our job?”

 

The smirk came easily onto Felix's face. “Of course it is. Don't question me. You want to give it your all and have a great yearly review, right?”

 

“Yes, sir.”

 

Felix paced around a little, looking at Wash's naked body critically. He noted, pleased, that he had already left some marks on Wash – marks that Wash's husband would probably see if he didn't conceal it properly. “As the newbie here in this company, I have to teach you the ropes. We will measure your performance by how well you pleased us. Is that clear... David?”

 

Wash's eyes widened. He swallowed quietly, as his cock twitched. “Yes, sir.”

 

Felix was surprised to see that he had such an effect on Wash. He didn't usually call him by his name, but he also couldn't think of a better scenario to do so than one involving Wash's workplace. He crawled over Wash and knelt by his head, placing his crotch by his face, smacking that handsome face a little with his own cock. “Here... Suck on this. Let's see how far you're willing to go, hm?”

 

Wash looked up submissively as Felix forced his cock into that pretty little mouth. He let out a soft grunt when Wash did, in fact, suck in earnest, wiggling his tongue against the base of his shaft and moving his head as much as he could. Felix began to thrust into that throat, lightly, as he steadied himself with the bedpost.

 

“Not bad, David.” Felix praised, pulling out again. He made sure to slap his cock against Wash's cheek, watching as they flushed in humiliation. He really did like the way Wash looked – it made him feel powerful like nobody else could. “Sucked a lot of cocks in college? I bet that's how you graduated, hm?”

 

“Yes, sir.” Wash bit his lower lip, looking away for a brief moment.

 

“It's like they say. Throw a rock on the street, and chances are, it'll hit somebody with a degree. You've really got to distinguish yourself, David... Looks like your professors have already trained you well.” Felix cupped Wash's chin, squeezing it derogatorily as he lifted it up. He leaned in for a kiss now, pushing his tongue in the way he usually didn't. It was to drive home the point that Wash was completely under his control.

 

As expected, Wash kissed back, moving his tongue hesitantly against his own. Felix let it continue for a bit. As they parted, he noted, pleased, that Wash's lips were even redder and wetter than before. He really did look very alluring.

 

Felix lowered his head and began to suck on Wash's nipples, fondling and squeezing the firm chest as he looked up. Wash's moans were low and quiet, and Felix pinched them both one last time, before putting the clothespins on to his nipples.

 

Wash was clearly in pain now; his entire face flushed right down to his neck. “Sir... It hurts...”

 

“You'll get used to it.” Felix looked down coldly, at Wash's cock. “Is it just me, or are you harder than before? You'll fit in well with this company, then.”

 

With that, he reached for the blindfolds.

 

Wash was about to open his mouth to protest, when he saw that Felix had, along with that, taken out a couple of dildoes, and a handheld vibrator. They weren't terribly huge – Felix didn't want to hurt him too badly.

 

Felix cleared his throat as he plugged the vibrator in, walking back to Wash like it was nothing. “Don't worry, I'll use lube since it's your first time. Close your eyes, David. Be a good employee. Look at all these cocks, they're all hard for you.”

 

Wash seemed to understand that it was part of the play now. He nodded, licking his lips and closing his eyes.

 

Felix put the blindfolds on, and pressed the vibrating massager against Wash's cock.

 

“Ahh!” Wash threw his head back and let out a loud moan.

 

“You're not allowed to cum until the entire department has had its way with you, heard that, David?” Felix turned down the vibration a little. He didn't want to make Wash cum too quickly. He did, however, note that Wash's cocktip was getting so wet that it was practically glistening... Felix licked his lips, wondering if he should get the cockring, too. He didn't know where he put it, so he decided against it.

 

“Yes, sir.” Wash said meekly, clenching his muscles up tightly while his cock twitched.

 

“Good.” Felix said.

 

He lubed up the smallest dildo that he could find, and pressed it against Wash's asshole. Wash must have been really tight, because Felix could feel it going in with a little resistance, and the other man gasped in pain and pleasure.

 

Wash relaxed visibly again as Felix pressed the vibrator against his cock once more, pushing the dildo in and making it stay inside.

 

“Look at how easily it went in,” He teased. “You're a promising little whore, aren't you. How many professors took you this way in uni? When did you start being such a slut?”

 

“I...” Wash tilted his head to his side, sounding embarrassed. “I'm sorry, sir. I've always been a slut.”

 

Felix was glad that Wash couldn't see his grin now, because he was really enjoying this. He began to thrust the dildo in and out, noting that Wash had relaxed completely and was taking it well. He removed the vibrator when he saw that Wash's body was starting to tense up again, and fucked him slow with the dildo instead, purposely aiming it straight up so that he couldn't cum from it.

 

Wash made soft, keening sounds, and, after a while, began to move his hips to the rhythm of the dildo.

 

“So good.” Felix praised, pulling the dildo out. He lifted Wash's hips even more, stuffed a pillow underneath, and squeezed a generous helping of lube onto the other dildo, pushing it in again.  
  
Wash's moans became louder as he fucked him with the other dildo. This one was shaped just right to hit the prostrate, so Felix angled it back a bit, such that it wouldn't pleasure Wash too much.

 

“Well, there goes the guy from Finance.” Felix said, still keeping the rhythm slow. “Your ass is so wet and ready for everyone, isn't it?”

 

“Hnngh...”  
  
“I asked you a question, David. You're wet and ready for everybody, aren't you?”

 

“Yes, sir.”

 

“Louder, David! Where's your dedication? Where's your enthusiasm?”

 

“I'm wet and ready for everyone, sir! I'll take anyone! I like cocks, sir!”

 

“What a good little whore.” Felix smiled to himself, as he quickened the pace a little. He was getting really hot from this, but he estimated that Wash probably needed a break after that. He pushed the dildo in one last time, keeping it inside for a while. “Squeeze down, David. I don't think the manager from Admin is satisfied with your performace.”

 

“Yes... Ah...” Wash moaned, as he flexed his muscles again.

 

Felix licked his lips, noting how tight Wash must be on the dildo. He pounded Wash a few times with the dildo, quick and fast, pushed it in deeply for a few seconds, pulled the dildo out and set it aside.

 

Then, Felix removed the clothespins and checked Wash's hands to see if they were red. So far, so good. He lifted Wash's head and pressed the water bottle against his lips. “Hey, David. It's break time. Have some water.”

 

Wash nodded obediently, still unable to see. He had to be guided by Felix's hand; Felix poured in a little water, watched as Wash drank without any problems, and gave him a couple more sips. The way Wash's lips got wet and the water dripped down the side of Wash's face made Felix want to kiss him, for real, this time. Instead, he rubbed his thumb against Wash's lips gently, smiling to himself as Wash licked his thumb like a docile animal.

 

“One more,” He said, “Then I'll fuck you.”

 

“Yes, sir.” Wash replied. He leaned back against the headboard again, wiggling his hands as he did so.

 

“You okay?”  
  


Wash nodded in reply, a slight smile on his lips.

 

“Okay, here we go.” Felix reached for the other dildo – not the largest he had, but the largest he thought Wash would enjoy without cumming on. He lubed it up again, and pressed it against Wash's hole like a guy waiting to enter. “Looks like Boss wants in on this, too. You'd better please him well, you heard that?”

 

“Boss? I'll do my best, sir!” Wash said quickly.

 

“Come on, your legs aren't spread wide enough. Do you want it, or not?”

 

“Sorry!” Wash kept his legs spread as wide as he could, his hips lifted so that his asshole could be easily accessed from above. “Please, take me, sir!”

 

“You'll do anything for the company, wouldn't you?” Felix pushed the pillow beneath him firmly again, and, without a word, pushed the dildo in.

 

Wash let out another loud gasp, this time, and began to wiggle and moan in earnest as Felix fucked him hard and fast with it. “Y- Yes, sir... I'll do anything for the company! Please fuck me as much as you want...”  
  


Felix kept going at the same brutal pace. He watched as Wash's cock twitched again and again. Wash must have been trying really hard not to cum, because he was flexing his entire body in response to the pounding.

 

“Boss...! Please... I'm going to...”

 

“You're going to what, cum just from having your ass fucked?” Felix laughed, slowing down a little and aiming it in another direction.

 

“I'm sorry... I'm just a whore...” Wash bit his lower lip. He must have drooled onto the pillow again, Felix thought, given how wet his chin was.

 

“Look at you, you drooled everywhere.” Felix tsked. He pulled the dildo out and pressed it against Wash's lips. “Suck on it. Boss wants to cum on your face.”

 

Wash opened his mouth obediently, and took it into his mouth needily. Felix fucked his mouth with it for a while, and pulled out again. Wash kept his mouth open like he had really just given somebody a blowjob, and then closed his mouth again.

 

“Swallowed, hm? I bet you liked that.”

 

“It was my pleasure, sir.” Wash sounded hoarse.

 

“Good.” Felix didn't think it was because he was dehydrated, but gave him some water again, just in case. He couldn't resist pouring a bit of water on Wash's chest, then rubbing the tip of his cock against Wash's hard nipples. The other man moaned in surprise. “You're such a slut, you even like cocks on your chest.”

 

“I do, sir! I love cocks, sir!”

 

Felix put the clothespins back onto Wash's nipples, watching in satisfaction as he whined from the pain.

 

“Please...” Wash wiggled needily, “Please fuck me, sir!”

 

“Why should I fuck you?” Felix asked, crosing his arms. He purposely let Wash stay there like that for a bit.

 

“Because... Because I'm a whore, sir.” Wash replied, keeping his legs spread. “Because... That's all I am good for, sir!”

 

“Good.” Felix couldn't hide the sadistic glee from his voice. “That's all you're good for, David. I'm going to fuck you, and you're going to like it. That's how it is. You'll be a good whore for me.”

 

“Yes, sir! I'll be a good whore, sir!”

 

Felix lined up against Wash and pressed against that wet, twitching hole. He pushed in deeply and impatiently; it went in easily and Wash moaned loudly, arching his back as he did so. “How's my cock feel, slut?”

 

“Good... So good...” Wash murmured, sounding like he was choking back sobs. Felix took Wash's cock in one hand, and held his hips with the other, as he began to thrust. Wash, too, moved his hips; Felix could feel him squeezing down tightly with every movement.

 

“David, should I cum inside you, or on your body?”

 

“I... I want cum inside me...” Wash begged, shuddering with every thrust. “Please... Please cum inside me, sir! That's all I'm good for, so please fill me up, sir!”

 

“Fuck,” Felix groaned loudly as he pounded Wash hard and fast, aiming directly for his prostate now. “You're amazing!”

 

He pumped Wash to orgasm first; he could feel Wash's bodily contractions go straight to his groin. There was a certain pulsating pleasure that, together with the enveloping warmth, made Felix lose his mind. He took Wash by his hips now and fucked him bestially.

 

“Hngh...!” Felix let out a loud moan, as he felt his balls pump out every last bit of his seed.

 

Wash whimpered as he did so, wiggling slightly as Felix pulled out.

 

It took a moment for Felix to come to his senses. Wash was lying there with his legs still spread and his hips still lifted. Felix removed the blindfolds, and saw, to his surprise, that Wash was crying.

 

“Wash?” He asked, concerned.

 

Wash looked at him like a dazed animal, so he quickly untied him.

 

“Did I go to far?” Felix asked, removing the clothespins and rubbing his darkened nipples. He rubbed the hands, too, massaging them just in case. “Shit, does it hurt anywhere? Is it numb? Or?”

 

“I'm fine,” Wash said, obviously trying not to cry.

 

Felix wasn't sure what to do, so he sat there and held Wash tightly, and the other man began to calm down a bit.

 

“That was great, Felix. I really needed that.” Wash said, after some time. He looked at Felix and held him back, kissing him on the forehead appreciatively. “It's just that between work and my husband, I'm... just... really stressed, and all of that... It was a relief, you know?”

 

“Well, I'm glad to help.” Felix didn't even mind that Wash had probably just gotten cum all over his sheets, or that the toys needed to be cleaned. He would do that later, when Wash was okay. He didn't know what to say, though. All he was good at was cracking jokes and being an insensitive asshole.

 

They held each other gently, until Wash fell asleep and rolled off to his side.

 

*

 

It was already afternoon when Felix woke up and heated up the leftovers on the stove. Wash was already awake, sipping tea and reading his newspaper.

 

“That... Was that for human consumption?” Wash asked, sniffing the air.

 

“Probably not.” Felix shrugged, “Why do you care? I'm the one eating it.”

 

Wash looked at Felix with a face full of sympathy. “You need to get married to somebody who can make you food.”

 

“Bullshit. It's not like you can just get married to anybody you like here, anyway. _Your_ marriage isn't recognised here, either.” Felix shrugged, rolling his sleeves up so that he could stir the pot better. He made a face despite himself. It really tasted awful, but at least he won't die.

 

“What's that green stuff? You... put iceberg lettuce in your seaweed soup? And why are you eating it with bread?”

 

“...Fiber. Also, I need the protein and the carbs, and cooking rice takes time.” Felix replied, sarcastically. “You know what you sound like? My mother. ...So, who does the cooking in your marriage, Felix? Like, who really wears the apron? Listen, Felix, there comes a time in a man's life when he'll need a woman to cook his meals...”

 

“...Point taken,” Wash replied. He looked away as Felix took a large chug of the beer. “It's not even midday yet.”

 

“Pfft, I'll be sober by my shift. Unfortunately.” Felix put the can of beer aside and resumed eating. “I guess I don't need to ask if you want some, then. If you're hungry, just get whatever you want from my fridge, so long as you don't eat up all of my junk.”

 

“No, thank you. I'll get a boxed lunch from the store later.” Wash was the sort who didn't want to be a bother. Either that, or the contents of Felix's fridge didn't look too appetising. It was probably a mixture of both.

 

“...Won't your husband ask where you've been?”

 

Wash laughed, touching the back of his neck as he did so. “My husband... I think he trusts me enough to not ask.”

 

“Either that, or he doesn't really want to know.” Felix said, an eyebrow raised.

 

Wash took a sip of his tea and looked out of the window. The view must have been boring, because he looked back indoors again. “...Nah, he's not that sort of person. He cares a lot, you know? He's just not the sort of person who would say it aloud.”

 

“Mhm, yeah.” Felix put the dish aside. It tasted really horrible, and he felt sick again, so he dumped the rest of his soup into the garbage.

 

“You're not listening to me, are you?”

 

“Say what now?”

 

Wash sighed. “Dude, if you don't wanna hear about my marital problems, just say so.”

 

Felix frowned. On one hand, he was sure that whatever Wash was talking about must have been really boring for him to have tuned out like that. On the other hand, while he didn't care for whatever came out of Wash's mouth, he did care for the man, so he didn't want to seem like even more of an asshole than he already was. He kept quiet instead. It was just a matter of time before he blurted out something rude and Wash would leave like everyone else, anyway.

 

Wash got up and went to the kitchen to set the cup aside. Felix was already washing his dishes when he went in. “You're really not eating anything now?”

 

“Yeah, I think I'm done.” Felix looked at Wash. A leer came on his face again. “Didn't you say last night that you wanted to try topping me someday? Why don't I send you off with a blowjob today?”

 

Wash looked at Felix in surprise. “You want to suck me off?”

 

“Sure.” Felix smirked. “You're going to be busy the rest of the week, right? At least give this poor bachelor something to remember you by.”

 

“You said I wasn't big enough for you, Felix.” Wash punched him lightly.

 

Felix circled around him and reached down for Wash's cock from behind. He rested his cheek against his back, cupping his crotch with one hand, holding his waist with the other.

 

“Okay, okay.” Wash moaned softly. Felix was skilled enough to get it up for him, apparently, even after last night. “You want to do it in the kitchen?”

 

“Why not?” Felix shrugged. He let go of Wash and waited as Wash turned around, got on his knees, and looked up with a smile.

 

“My god, Felix.” Wash gasped, looking down at him. He turned completely red as Felix pulled his cock out from the opening of the boxers.

 

Felix hummed quietly as he took the cocktip into his mouth, licking and flicking his tongue while looking up at Wash. It was nice to see Washington from a different angle, in a different way. He never volunteered to bottom for Wash because he didn't think the other man had it in him to be any good at it, but he didn't think they could fuck at this time of the day, either.

 

He realised something as he sucked, taking the cock in deep into his mouth, letting it hit the back of his throat.

 

He didn't want Washington to leave.

 

It wasn't that Felix was in love with Washington. He just didn't want to think about how empty it would be in his apartment without Wash there.

 

At least, if Wash was going to leave, then the best thing Felix could do was to take him in his mouth, swallow his cum, and have something in his belly to remember him by.

 

Felix chuckled quietly, wondering why he had become so sentimental. He closed his eyes and cherished the shape of the cock, leaning forward so that his spit could properly coat Wash's length. Its slick, smooth shape was kind of cute, Felix thought, and it wasn't that small – it would be the right size for anybody who wasn't a size queen who just wanted thrills and intensity.

 

He observed Wash's face, noting the expression on it, and smirked to himself as he stroked the base of Wash's cock with his hand, all the while sucking and licking and moving his head in tandem.

 

Finally, Wash let out a loud moan, and Felix could feel the cock pulse against his tongue.

 

He wasted no time swallowing, got up, and pulled Wash into a kiss.

 

The other man stiffened a little, but accepted it easily, closing his eyes as he did so.

 

Felix let go of him again, and wiped his mouth clean. He said with a big smile, “There you go. I'm not sending you off, you know the way back to the station. _I_ am going back to bed.”

 

He hopped into bed.

 

Wash didn't take that long to buckle up and leave, apparently. Felix knew that he'd always left after his cup of tea. The blowjob didn't delay that for too long. “Felix? I'm going now, okay? Remember to lock your front door.”

 

“Yeah! See ya.”

 

“Bye!”

 

 _Who cares,_ Felix thought, even though he'd sounded cheerful as Wash said goodbye. _Somebody could come in and rob me blind, or rape me, or kill me, and all I would want is for them to make it quick._

 

He rolled around in bed for a few minutes, staring at the ceiling, swirling his tongue around in his mouth while thinking of Wash's taste. He breathed in deeply and reached down the band of his boxers, cupping his own groin as he closed his eyes.

 

He could feel alone later.

 

Now, though... Now, he could still taste his friend's cum, and his stomach was filled with Wash's sperm. That thought alone was enough to make him horny again, and he moaned wantonly as he pumped himself to finish.

 

Felix felt empty as he lay there, looking down at his own belly with his own cum spilled on it.

 

But, at least, he he had the time to lie there lazily. Between the image of his own lean stomach covered in his own seed, and the lingering scent of Wash on his sheets... That was kind of nice.

 

There was a few more hours to work, so Felix set the alarm clock, pulled the covers over himself and closed his eyes. Better to fall asleep while the emptiness still felt good.

 

 

 


End file.
